Dark Blossom
by Ms Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Bellatrix es cruel y despiada. Pero, a pesar de todo, Bella quiere y adora a su sobrino tan asi que es capaz de apoyarle en todo incluso en su amor hacia una nacida de muggles
1. Sacrificio

**Prologo: Sacrificio**

**Narcissa se coherente **– pedia una mujer mayor a otra mas joven

La joven miraba a la mayor con cara de pocos amigos. Su marido acaba de ser llevado a una celda por creerle participe de los planos de Lord Voldemort

**¡Callate Bella!** – grito harta de los incesantes intentos de su hermana de hacerla entrar en razón

Sin nada mas que decir se coloco una mascara blanca que contrastaba a la perfeccion con su atuendo todo negro y se coloco entre su cuñado, Rodolphus, y el hermano de este, Rabastan.

**Narcissa Black piensa un poco** – pidió de nuevo su hermana

Rodolphus miro a su mujer con asco. Desde que el bebe de Narcissa había nacido, Bellatrix parecia haber disminuido su grado de maldad mientras Narcissa lo había aumentado

**Bella si no vas a hacer nada será mejor que cierres la boca** – siseo con desden

La mencionada le miro a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa helada. Su sonrisa que significaba problemas.

**Marido metete en tus asuntos** – puso la varita en el cuello de su esposo y la apretó – **Aun sigo siendo una de las mejores mortifagas de nuestro Señor y no me tiembla el pulso al lanzar un crucio ni si quiera a ti** – respondió con un deje psicótico

Rodolphus trago saliva y se trago sus palabras. Bellatrix podía haber cambiado un poco su carácter en cuanto a su sobrino pero, como ella decía, seguía siendo una fiel seguidora del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Rabastan sonrio a su cuñada y se desapareció siendo seguido de poco por Narcissa y su hermano.

Bellatrix quedo sola con Draco. La mortifaga subió al cuarto del niño y lo observo. Si se había ablandado un poco en cuanto a Draco se refería pero todavía era Bella Lestrange, la mortifaga mas leal del Lord Tenebroso.

Draco comenzó a llorar alarmando a su tia que andaba mirando hacia la ventana con la esperanza de ver aparecer de nuevo su hermana menor. Bellatrix se acerco a la cuna, levanto al bebe y lo arruyo en sus brazos hasta que este dejo de llorar

**Tranquilo Draco. Tu no te quedaras solo. La tia Bella solucionara todo** – choco la nariz con la de su sobrino y le sonrio dulcemente – **Tendras a tu papa y a tu mama. Te lo prometo** – murmuro sobre el cuello del infante.

Dejo a Draco en su cuna y se fue a su cuarto en la casa de su hermana para descansar. Cuando se tumbo en la cama cayo totalmente rendida a pesar de que intento mantenerse despierta para ver si podía sentir la llegada de su hermana. A la mañana siguiente se levanto y vio a su marido a su lado. Sonrio de manera triste. Ella odiaba a Rodolphus pero tuvo que casarse con el. Como muchas otras cosas en su vida que tuvo que hacer por otras personas.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Mientras comia, llego el Profeta Grupo de Mortigafos tortura a los aurores Longbottom hasta la locura rezaba el periodo en primera plana. Poco después todos bajaron a desayunar comentando lo bien que les había ido en la tortura mientras Bella solo rezaba a Merlin en silencio que no les hubiera reconocido.

Ese mismo dia en la tarde llego una partida de aurores a Malfoy Mannor. Los aurores arinconaron a los adultos en el gran salón comedor de la mansión bloqueando cualquier salida o via de escape. Empezaron a pelear pero fue inútil. Ellos eran mas y les habían todmado por sorpresa. Les desarmaron y con un auror sujetadolos les hicieron agruparse en el medio del salón. Uno de ellos, el jefe supuso Bellatrix, se adelanto y miro a todos. Finalmente volvió su mirada a los hermanos Lestrange.

**Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange quedan detenidos por la tortura de los aurores Longbottom **– dijo

Los aurores que sujetaban a su marido y cuñado se movieron hacia delante y dos de los aurores que cubrían una puerta en la zona norte se apartaron apra dejar pasar a un dementor. Este acompaño a los presos y los aurores hacia la salida. Un seguro para que no escapemos pensó la mayor de las hermanas Black. El jefe volvió a adelantarse pero estaba vez miro a Narcissa

**Narcissa Malfoy queda detenida por la tortura de los aurores Longbottom** – dijo

Cuando iban a sacar a Narcissa de la casa, Bellatrx reacciono a tiempo. Le había hecho una promesa a su sobrono y ella se encargaría de cumplirla. Empezo a reírse como una loca desquiciada haciendo que todas las miradas de los presentes en la sala se volvieran hacia ella

**¿Ves, Cissy?** – dijo con tono enloquecido – **Tu amigo Snape no tenia razón. Si que puedo hacer una poción multijugos decente** – empezó a reir – **Tan asi que he logrado engañar a los aurores haciéndoles creer que quien torturo a los Longbottom fuieste tu **– grito

Los aurores la miraron y el jefe asintió. El auror que sujetaba a Narcissa la solto y fue a sujetar a Bellatrix mientras que junto a un dementor era escoltada de la casa hacia Azkaban, la prisión de magos, de por vida.

_Hola  
>Este es el prologo de la historia. Intentare subir un capitulo cada semana<br>¿Advertencias? Como veis Narcissa es distinta.  
>¿Parejas? DracoHermione y Sirius/Bella  
>Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, crucios... todo<em>

_Besos_


	2. Huida

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS

Cat-aflo: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste y aquí tinees este capitulo

Kirstty: Gracias por comentar. Si se que es extraño ver a Bella de este modo pero intentare que siga siendo Bella.

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Veras en este capitulo un poquito de cómo están Sirius y Bella en Azkaban (Mas adelante se ven mas todo por medio de Flash Backs). Es raro ver a Cissy como la mala y a Bella como la menos mala pero bueno haber si cuaja la historia entre las personas

Hermy Evans Black: Gracias por comentar. Bellatrix es un poco diferente a la de los libros pero intentare mantener la esencia del personaje lo mas que pueda. Da un poco de miedo y, si te digo la verdad, yo soy partidaria de una Bella cruel.

Gracias a todas por comentar. Espero que os siga gustando. Para las Followrs gracias y a las que me pusieron en favoritos

DISCLAMAIRE

Esto se me olvido en el otro capitulo. Todo pertenece a la gran JK Rowling.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Ella me dio esta idea cuando estabas juntas un dia. Te quiero mucho onee-chan

**Capitulo uno: Huida**

Bellatrix se desperto por el barullo que pasaba fuera de su celda. Su marido, cuñado y Barty Croch Jr estaban armando mucho jaleo

**- ¿Quereis callaros?** – grito la morena

Los tres hombres la miraron y sonrieron con satisfacción. Bella no lo entendía. Se han vuelto locos del todo pensó la mayor de las hermanas Black. Pero entonces lo sintió, su marca quemaba y ardia. Su Señor reclamaba a sus seguidores

**- ¿Lo sientes, Bella?** – pregunto su marido con un deje psicótico

Bella asintió y miro fuera entre las verjas de la ventana. Habia pasado quince años encerrada para que su hermana no fuera a Azkaban. Para colmo de males tuvo que mentir y salvar el trasero de Lucius, afirmando que el actuaba bajo la maldición Imperius lanzada por el propio Voldemort. Pero después de todo iba a ser libre. Volveria a ver a su familia. Aunque una parte de ella que nunca pensó que estaría encerrada había estado unos años con ella. Recordo el dia que le vio aquí como si fuera ayer.

_Una joven y bien vestida Bella se dirigía con 4 dementores y dos aurors a su celda. Ella miraba a ambos lados, viendo si reconocia a alguien. Es imposible reconocerlos se dijo a si misma. Pasaron celdas hasta que un par de ojos idénticos a los suyos la miraron. _

_**- ¿Sirius?**__ – pregunto a nadie en particular_

_Bella no esperaba que el preso levantara la cabeza. No podía ser se dijo a si misma. Sirius huyo, era bueno se repitió en su mente. Pero entonces ¿Qué hacia aquí?_

Bella sonrio ante ese recuerdo. Su estadia en Azkaban le había servido para reavivar su vieja relacion con Sirius. En verdad nuestras madres tenían razón pensó ella, somos tal para cual. Walburga y Druella siempre decían que lo que Sirius, un revoltoso, egocéntrico pero endiabladamente guapo, era para Gyrffindor, Bella, guapa, ególatra y narcisista, lo era de la casa de las serpientes.

Un ruido saco a Bellatrix de sus pensameintos. Dejo de mirar por la ventana y se acerco a los barrotes de su celda. Los 25 dementores que custodiaban las celdas de Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty y la suya se retiraban paulatinamente hacia el exterior. Cuando los dementores se hubieron ido, las puertas de las celdas se abrieron mágicamente. Pero las suyas no debían ser las únicas por todo el ruido que había en Azkaban

**- Bella somos libres. Nuestro Señor nos ha liberado** – gritaba Rabastan

Bella sonrio ligeramente pero en vez de parrse a celebrar como hiceron los demás, ella se apresuro a la salida. No era por miedo, no Bellatrix Lestrange no tiene miedo a nada, sino para que los aurors no vienieran a atraparlos. Salio de la cámara de alta seguridad seguida de poco por Crouch y por su marido y cuñado. Cuando llegaron a las celdas generales vieron muchas puertas abiertas. Muchos mortifagos que seguían leales a Voldemort estaban siendo puestos en libertad

**- ¿Cómo saldremos ahora? No tenemos varitas y Azkaban es una fortaleza** – pregunto uno de los muchos congregados allí.

Bellatrix no se digno a mirarse y se rio. Para ella no tener varita no era un problema, nunca lo había sido. Se acerco a la pared mas cercana, movio las manos con unos gestos específicos y concentro su vista en la pared. Un momento después los ladrillos del muro estallaban y salian disparados hacia fuera.

En masa todos los prófugos de Azkaban empezaban a escaparse por el boquete de la pared y a ser recogidos por gente leal a su Señor al otro lado de la pared. Bellatrix fue la ultima en salir de allí. Salto a la escoba de una bruja que se acercaba a recogerla y se fueron de allí. La ultima visión de la mas leal de los servidores y servidoras de Lord Voldemort fue la llegada de los aurors los cuales creían que podrían frenar la escapada.

Los aliados los dejaron en distintos puntos de Londres y se despidieron. Muchos de ellos eran magos y brujas conocidos y no querían verse involucrados, al menos en este momento, en el lio de la escapada masiva de Azkaban. Lori, la bruja que había llevado a la Lestrange, la dejo en el puente de Londres. Bella miro a su alrededor y, asegurándose de que no la vieran, desapareció de allí y reapareció en los jardines de Malfoy's Mannor

No podía ir a Lestrange's Mannor, estaría llena de aurors esperando su llegada. Espero que mi marido y mi cuñado hayan pensado antes de actuar pensó la morena. Corrio por los jardines y se acerco a la puerta. Sabia que su hermana estaría en casa. Golpeo la puerta y en unos segundos una elfa domestica apareció y abrió la puerta dejándola pasar

**- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? **– siseo a la elfina

La elfina la miro y la guio por la mansión hasta el gran comedor. El sitio donde me habían cazado pensó la morena con amargura. Alli en uuna silla tapizada estaba su hermana y su cuñado.

Narcissa abrió los ojos como platos cuando diviso en su puerta a Bellatrix

**- Bella** – susurro la señora Malfoy

Bellatrix sonrio acentuando un poco mas los rasgos demacrados de su cara aunque todavía era hermosa.

**- Cissy, Lucius Buenas noches-. **Murmurar con Una sonrisilla sarcástica - **Espero que hayas ciudado bien de sobrino Cissy, no quiero tener que entearme que Draco tuvo algun problema en la casa** - dijo mientras miraba a ambos progenitores

Bellatrix arrimo una silla a la mesa y se sento. Miraba intermitentemente entre su cuñado y su hermana. Analizandoles. Por el bien de su hermana y su cuñado esperaba que Draco estuviera bien.

_Bueno esto es el capitulo uno. Una advertencia como veis toda la historia será narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella. Los primeros capítulos de la historia serán sobretodo Draco-Bella después mas adelante meterá a mas personajes. _

_Se aceptan tomatazos, avadas, crucios…_


	3. Cargas

Contestando comentarios:

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Bueno eso te lo conteste por privado. Esta en mi cabeza el encuentro pero todavía quedan capítulos. Besos

Cat-aflo: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste mi historia aunque no seas partidaria del Sirius/Bella. Besos

Nee-chan (Tu sabes quien eres): Gracias por comentar. Bueno ya te conteste antes. No te lo dije pero Sirius no regresa a Azkaban

Hermy Evans Black: Gracias por comentar. Ya la sigo

Disclamaire

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

Dedicatoria:

A Lyra MacMillan por decirme que había un error en el fic

**Capitulo dos: Cargas**

Narcissa miraba con mucho apuro a su hermana. La conocía muy bien como para saber que las amenazas de Bella nunca iban vacías. Ella nunca había levantado a Draco la mano intencionadamente, salvo cuando se había comportado mal, pero Merlín sabia que tampoco había impedido que Lucius lo golpeara. Si Draco contaba algo de eso a su tía, su marido iba a tener un nuevo hogar bajo tierra.

**- Cissy, querida** – llamo Bellatrix queriendo atraer la atención de su hermana hacia ella – **Recuerdo haber escondido mi varita por aquí cuando los aurores vinieron a llevarte** – dijo con un toque de saña y locura mientras revolvía todos los cajones que estaban a su alcance

Lucius miraba a su cuñada impávido. El siempre creyó que Bella se quedaría en Azkaban para siempre pero al parecer ella había logrado escapar.

**- Bella queri…** - no pudo continua porque un golpe en la pared con uno de los libros lo interrumpió

**- Para ti Lucius** – comenzó la mayor de las Black – **soy señora Lestrange o madame. No quiero que con tu boca ensucies mi nombre** – hablo levantando la cabeza en un gesto que Lucius tantas veces había visto hacer a Narcissa

Lucius miro a Bellatrix y bajo la cabeza. El podía ser orgulloso pero no era suicida y sabía muy bien que ante la gran mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange no tenía nada que hacer

**- Señora Lestrange su varita esta un cuarto de la parte de arriba** – hablo – **Pensamos que sería mejor ya que nosotros solemos dar muchas fiestas y recepciones. No podíamos correr el riesgo de que alguien la robara** – tomo un respiro y miro a su cuñada – **Y la recuerdo que esta sigue siendo mi casa y que puedo llamar a los aurores** – termino de hablar el hombre

Bella le miro y puso una sonrisilla

**- Si tú dices donde estoy Lucius, querido, yo tirare de la manta** – hablo la mortifaga

Después de esto Lucius se levanto y cogiendo la copa que bebía se marcho de allí dejando a las dos hermanas solas. Bellatrix miro a Narcissa. Había hecho tantos sacrificios por ella y por Meda, tantos. Aun recordaba el día en que iban a nombrarla la futura señora Lestrange

_Druella y Cygnus Black estaban hablando con Danika y Jonathan Lestrange en la oficina de la mansión Lestrange. Las dos familias querían casar a una de sus hijas con uno de sus hijos._

_Una pequeña Bella de trece años se acercaba a la oficina de su padre. Su hermana Cissy de nueve años se había hecho daño y reclamaba a su madre. Bellatrix está a punto de llamar pero decide esperar cuando oye el nombre de su hermana pequeña_

_**- Entonces esta decidido. Nuestra Narcissa se casara con Rabastan**__ – dijo una sonriente Druella_

_Bella hizo memoria. Rabastan era ese chico de segundo que siempre estaba hablando de muerte y torturas. La mayor de las Black entro intempestivamente y quito la pluma a su padre_

_**- ¡No!**__ – grito la niña – __**Cissy no se casara con Rabastan**__ – dijo _

_Su madre y su padre la miraron alarmados. Su Bella, la niña de sus ojos, estaba desafiándoles._

_**- Bella, tesoro, ¿Por qué dices eso?**__ – pregunto con dulzura su madre_

_Bellatrix levanto la cabeza y cuadro los hombros. Nunca se dejaba amedrentar por nadie y menos por su madre._

_**- Cissy debe casarse por amor **__– declaro la niña. Bella miro a los señores Lestrange y puso su mejor sonrisa, la que solo utilizaba cuando quería una escoba o ropa nueva – __**Yo me casare con Rodolphus en cuanto salga de Hogwarts. Si es que a ustedes les parece bien**__ – hablo con tono dulzón impropio de ella_

_Jonathan miro a Danika que examinaba a la niña. Bellatrix no era el prototipo de mujer que querían para cualquiera de sus hijos, era demasiado luchadora y no la podrían controlar. Pero también sabía que no podría coger nunca a las pequeñas que era a las que ella quería como esposas para cualquiera de sus hijos. Danika asintió a su marido y Jonathan sonrió a la niña_

_**- Está bien, pequeña Bellatrix**__ – dijo el hombre de cincuenta y dos años – __**Tú serás la esposa de Rodolphus**__ – declaró._

_Los Black firmaron el contrato con los Lestrange y así el destino de Bella quedaba unido al de Rodolphus Lestrange para siempre_

Nadie podía decir que Bella no amaba a su familia. Incluso a los que habían repudiado había ayudado como había podido. Como cuando ayudo a su hermana Meda a huir de su casa

_En medio de la noche Bella oyó un ruido. Salió de su cuarto y vio como Meda iba ya por el cuarto de Cissy. Hacía demasiado ruido pensó su la morena. Bella sabia que se iba para estar con el traidor pero también sabía que su lugar no era con ellos. Sintió la puerta de sus padres empezar a abrirse pero antes de que pudiera lanzo un fermaportus a la gran puerta barnizada. Cuando sus padres salieron, Meda ya se había escapado_

No ese no era lugar para Andrómeda. Tampoco era el lugar de Cissy tener un matrimonio cruel aunque Bella tampoco aprobaba el matrimonio actual de su hermana. No todo eso era la carga de Bellatrix. Después de todo ella era la estrella de su padre. La Black que nunca podría ser domada.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Me encanta recibir vuestros comentarios y me alientan mucho a subir capítulos._

_Como siempre acepto tomatazos, crucios, avadas, septumsembras…_


	4. Mision

Contestando comentarios

Hermy Evans Black: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos y espero que este también te guste

Arysia: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te pareciera bueno. Aun me quedan por dar un par de pinceladas a la personalidad de Bella

Lyra MacMillan: Muchas Gracias por comentar. A mí también me encanta Bella y como Rowling la describe también me gusta. Si la hubieran dado más escenas o como era de joven podríamos haberla visto más humana. Es un placer haberte dedicado el capitulo. Me encanta tener lectoras tan atentas y buenas

Nee-Chan: Muchas gracias por comentar. Si Cissy es un pelín cruel. Me alegro que te gusten los flashs backs (La verdad me cuesta hacerlos). Ya te conteste a tu review personalmente.

Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar. Me encantan que te encanten mis capítulos y espero que este también lo disfrutes mucho.

A las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y a las que me siguen también muchas gracias

Disclamaire

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

Dedicatoria

A todas mis lectoras que me ayudan y dan ánimos

**Capitulo tres: Misión**

Bellatrix estaba histérica. Acaba de llegar de la primera reunión mortifaga desde su salida de Azkaban. Lo que su Señor quería hacer era una soberana locura. Lord Voldemort no podía asegurar que fuera a tener éxito su plan

_En la sala de la mansión Malfoy estaba colocada una mesa grande de caoba negra que originalmente estaba en el comedor principal de la mansión. En la cabecera de la mesa había un hombre aunque su apariencia actual no era común. Bellatrix recordaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts las historias que su madre le contaba. Su madre, Druella Rossier, había estado en Hogwarts solo un par de cursos por debajo de Tom Riddle o, como era conocido ahora, Lord Voldemort. Según ella, Tom era un chico apuesto, inteligente y con mucho encanto y ella confirmo sus palabras por medio de los recuerdos de su madre. Cuando Bellatrix conocido a Voldemort espero encontrar al joven que había visto en los recuerdos de su madre pero en vez de esto se encontró a un hombre que no era ni una sombra del guapo joven que había sido. Bella miro a su Señor. _

_- **Mis leales servidores** – siseo el Lord – **os preguntareis porque os he sacado de la prisión** – Su Lord miro uno a uno a sus mortifagos, deteniendo su mirada en Bellatrix. Bella daba gracias a que era buena en oclumancia sino estaría perdida – **Vamos a atacar el departamento de misterios del Ministerio de Magia** – revelo Voldemort_

_Con eso cundió la anarquía entre ellos. Alecto y Amycus Carrow hablaban a voces con Evan Rossier alabando sin parar a su Señor, Rabastan y Rodolphus solo hablaban de cuantos aurores caerían, Lucius estaba impasible y Bella, Bella solo pensaba en lo loco que estaba su amo. Eso era otro billete de ida a Azkaban. Si Lucius entraba en Azkaban sería su Draco el que tomaría su lugar como mortifago y eso no podía permitírselo._

Bella sopesó sus opciones. Podía callarse o bien podría tragarse su orgullo e ir a hablar con Sirius. Bellatrix suspiro. Le tocaría tragarse su orgullo para proteger a Draco después de todo su sobrino estaba por encima de todas las cosas, incluida ella misma. Bella empezó a escribir una carta a Sirius pero se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Rodolphus en la habitación. Rápidamente, Bella oculto la carta entre los libros que había en su escritorio.

Rodolphus entro y se acerco demasiado a ella para su gusto.

- **¿Qué intentas Rodolphus?** – pregunto Bella

El susodicho la miro e intento poner una sonrisa seductora y sexy

- **Bella hace mucho que no…** - no termino la frase pero la mayor de las hermanas Black lo entendió a la perfección

Bella rompió a reír. Esto era graciosísimo. En su vida le había gustado tener relaciones con Rodolphus. La única noche que la dejo tocarla fue en su noche de bodas y porque no tenía más remedio. Bellatrix le miro y sonrió como una serpiente. Estaba aburrida y ese pequeño hombre le serviría de entretenimiento.

La pareja empezó a besarse cada vez con más pasión pero cuando Rodolphus intento tocar más de lo que Bellatrix le tenía permitido este se doblo de dolor.

- **Asi aprenderas que soy demasiada mujer para ti, querido** – dijo Bella mientras se agachaba a la altura de su marida – **Vete a buscar a otra que caiga en tus redes** – finalizo.

La sangre pura salió de su cuarto y hecho un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación bloqueándola. Su hermana que pasaba por ahí la miro.

-** Tranquila Cissy. No hay nadie del que tu tengas que preocuparte hay dentro** – dijo su hermana mayor –** Creo que Lucius está en la planta baja hablando con los Carrow** – añadió invitándola a marcharse.

Bellatrix miro como su hermana se iba. Suspiro. En esta mansión había demasiada gente para su gusto. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia fuera. No sabía dónde podía ir. Solo sabía que si quería comunicarse con Sirius y, por ende, con la orden necesitaba un sitio tranquilo.

- **Piensa, Bella, piensa** – se decía a sí misma. De repente se le ilumino la mente – **La Antigua Casa Familiar** – murmuró

Bella paso apresurada por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy solo fijándose en pequeños detalles. Entre ellos el jardín de Narcissa. Como su madre, Narcissa tenía un jardín privado dentro de su mansión. Bella recordó el jardín de su madre, era hermoso sobretodo en primavera.

_Una pequeña niña con la cabeza llena de rizos negros corría por el jardín de la Mansión Black. La niña se detuvo cerca de una mujer ya un poco mayor_

_- **Mama, mama** – gritaba la niña. La mujer, Druella, miro a su hija mayor y sonrió – **Mama, Meda y Cissy no dejan de llorar** – hablo la niña_

_Druella suspiro. Siempre era igual con sus hijas. Cissy lloraba y cuando lo hacía, automáticamente, Meda también lloraba_

_- **Tranquila Bella** – dijo su madre plantando mas semillas – **Los elfos las atenderán** – dijo su madre con una sonrisa_

_Bellatrix miro a su alrededor. Nunca había tenido permiso para pasar a esa zona del jardín. Estaba llena de tres clases de flores: narcisos blanca, caléndulas naranjas y pervincas azules._

_- **¿Te gusta, pequeña Bella?** – pregunto su madre sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía – **Hay una planta por cada una de vosotras. Cuando naciste plante las pervincas, con Meda las caléndulas y con Cissy los narcisos** – hablo su madre_

En el jardín de su hermana había una única planta: Rosas. Bella no sabía porque las rosas pero tampoco le interesaba. Su madre tenía sus razones para elegir las flores en su jardín. Los narcisos por el nombre de su hermana, las caléndulas por los ojos de Meda y las pervincas porque habían supuesto un reto para Druella al igual que Bellatrix cuando nació.

_Ya pronto entra Draco en escena. _

_Un aviso de última hora: Estos días puedo actualizar bastante seguido pero cuando empiece las clases de nuevo ralentizare este ritmo pero no abandonare la historia sin darle un cierre. _

_Como siempre se acepta todo reviews, crucios, imperius, avadas…_


	5. Antigua Mansion Black

**Contestando reviews**

Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias por comentar. ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero disfrutes el capitulo

Arysia: Gracias por comentar. El personaje de Narcisa es importante para el fanfic y aparecerá más adelante junto a Draco. Pronto habrá momentos Draco-Bella. Me alegra de que te guste el capitulo y espero que este también te guste

Nee-Chan: Gracias por comentar. Si Bella es una dominatrix. Bueno Rodolphus es Rodolphus que le puedo decir. Lo del jardín fue inspirado en una de nuestras conversaciones. Espero que este capítulo también te guste

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Bella es muy mona aunque eso no le quite su lado perverso. Lo de la carta no lo tengo decidido si lo pillara o no. Lo de las rosas ya lo dejo a imaginación de cada uno. Pronto habrá momentos Bella-Draco. Druella es muy buena en este capítulo las veras un poco más. Espero te guste el capitulo

Gracias a las chicas que leen el fic, que lo tienen en favoritos y que me siguen

**Disclamaire**

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

**Dedicatoria**

A todas las personas que se paran a dar una oportunidad al fic, a mis lectoras y a la gente que me sigue y tiene la historia en favoritos

**Capitulo cuatro: Antigua Mansión Black**

Bella se apareció en la antigua Mansión Black, su casa de la infancia. La mortifaga se quedo mirando por entre las verjas la gran construcción de estilo gótico. Su madre siempre le había gustado lo lujoso y según ella ese estilo ero lo más lujoso dentro de lo elegante. Su casa estaba construida en piedras grises y grandes con grandes puertas y ventanales. En cada ventanal había un gran pórtico que lo coronaba. Bella desvió la mirada del edificio y se centro en el jardín. Su madre lo había tenido mucho mimo pero ahora, casi 15 años después de su muerte, el jardín estaba marchitado en su inmensa mayoría. La bruja abrió la puerta de hierro que hizo un ruido sordo. _Es normal. Hace mucho que nadie entra a esta casa. Cissy no quiere malos recuerdos, Meda huyo de casa y yo he estado en Azkaban _se recordó la morena. Bella cerró los ojos mientras caminaba imaginándose el jardín donde ella había pasado la infancia. En su mente el gran jardín marchitado estaba lleno de grandes robles que ya habían sido cortados, hileras de flores rodeaban el jardín, la fuente de mármol ahora casi destruida estaba por completo restaurada en su antigua gloria y los adoquines que llevaban a la casa estaban sin una grieta y blancos inmaculados.

Bella llego al edificio y abrió la puerta. Ningún elfo había quedado allí después de la muerte de su padre. Bella miro el lugar. Estaba idéntico al último día que lo había visitado. Dos días antes de que hubiera entrado en Azkaban. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a la segunda y última planta de la mansión. Allí estaban las habitaciones de sus padres, de sus hermanas y de ella. Primero paso por la de Narcissa. Abrió la puerta y miro dentro. Aun quedaban allí gran parte de las muñecas de porcelana con las que Cissy jugaba de niña. Tres de ellas llamaron la atención de Bella. Había sido el regalo de su madre para Cissy en su noveno cumpleaños. Un trió de muñecas que representaban a las tres hermanas. Una de ellas tenía el pelo rubio, la piel totalmente pálida, rasgos finos y ojos grises, era Cissy. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con un gran collar de zafiros. La siguiente tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, piel un poco más morena que la anterior, rasgos marcados pero finos y ojos marrones, era Meda. Tenía un vestido rojo oscuro con un collar de rubíes. Por último estaba la suya. La muñeca tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, piel tan pálida como la de Narcissa pero a diferencia de sus hermanas, ella tenía los rasgos fuertes y los ojos negros ónix. Tenía un vestido verde oscuro y de su cuello colgaba un collar de esmeraldas. Recordaba el porqué Cissy recibió este regalo. Ese año Meda iba a su primer curso en Hogwarts mientras Bella ya iba a cursar tercero. Cissy estaba sola en casa y su madre no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que le regalo las muñecas. Bella salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El siguiente era el de Meda. No se atrevió a entrar. Después de que se había escapado de su casa no había vuelto a poner un pie en el dormitorio, prefería dejarlo como estaba. _Mi último recuerdo de mi hermana, su habitación. Aun me acuerdo de cuando aquí escondía libros de amor muggle _recordó la bruja con una sonrisa. Miro hacia el fondo donde antes estaba la habitación de sus padres pero que ahora nadie ocupaba. La gran puerta de roble negro estaba cerrada con llave desde la muerte de su padre. Bella suspiro y miro su cuarto en el lado contrario del pasillo entre los de sus hermanas. Su cuarto estaba tal como lo dejo. Sus libros de Hogwarts en las estanterías, dos o tres muñecas de su infancia colocadas en el pequeño sofá de la ventana, su cama perfectamente ordenada, su escritorio y su tocador.

Al menos aquí nadie me molestara para escribir – murmuro mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

Saco un poco de papel de uno de los cajones del escritorio y convoco una pluma y tinta. Empezó a escribir pidiendo ayuda a Sirius y a la orden para proteger a Draco. _Esto es por Draco, esto es por Draco_ repetía en su mente mientras escribía.

Mientras escribía llego una de las águilas de la Mansión Malfoy con una carta. Su hermana la estaba buscando. Bella leyó la carta y escribió una respuesta rápida que mando con el águila de vuelta a la casa. Ella se quedo unos momentos más a terminar de guardar la carta en un sobre y escribir el remitente. Cuando termino salió de su cuarto y de la casa. Estaba ya casi en el final del jardín cuando se dio la vuelta y observo el lugar. Le daba pena que un sintió que había sido tan magnífico estuviera ahora marchito. Murmuro unas cuantas palabras apuntando a distintos sitios del jardín mientras de la varita salían luces amarillas, azules y blancas. Poco a poco el gran jardín de la casa volvía a tener su belleza. Bella miro a la fuente ahora destrozada pero que una vez tenia esculpida la figura de tres niñas que representaban a ella y sus tres hermanas

Reparo – murmuro señalando a la fuente

La fuente se reconstruyo y de ella empezó a surgir agua. El jardín ahora estaba completo.

Esto es por ti mama. Siempre protegeré a mi familia como te prometí – dijo la bruja a nadie en particular

Bella cerro la verja tras de sí y se desapareció rumbo a la casa de su hermana Cissy.

_¡Feliz navidad! Chicas espero que os lo hayáis pasado genial estos días. Este es mi regalo para vosotras. _

_Como siempre se admiten crucios, criticas, avadas, imperius…_

_Gracias por leer_


	6. Malfoy

**Contestando reviews**

Walixela: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste y la historia está pensada para ser única

Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste mi Bella

Sexy-Tomboy: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro que te guste. Draco ya apareció en el primer capitulo aunque aquí vuelve a aparecer. Hermione es mencionada pero como con Sirius aun le queda para que aparezca unos pocos capítulos

Nee-Chan: Gracias por comentar. A mí también me miran las muñecas. En este capitulo aparece tu Draco pero para Hermione queda un poco

Lyra MacMillan: Gracias por comentar. Yo quiero presentar a una Bella más humana que quiere a su familia y que le ha tocado vivir la vida que le ha tocado

Alma Yukary: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el capitulo, aquí tienes otro.

Phoenix1993: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te encante, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo

The Lady Annabelle: Gracias por comentar. Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Mi Bella es un poco diferente de lo esperado pero quería mostrarla un poco mas humana

Bienvenidas a este nuevo año a todas, Gracias a las lectoras, las que me tienen en favoritos, las que me siguen y las que siguen la historia.

**Disclamaire**

Todo pertenece a JK Rowling

**Dedicatoria**

A mí nee-chan que cumplió años hace bien poco. También está dedicado a todos los que me leen y me tienen en favoritos y a las que dejáis comentarios

La mortifaga no tardó más que unos pocos minutos en llegar a la casa de su hermana. Ando por el jardín que conducía a la gran Mansión Malfoy. Cuando llego más cerca de la Mansión se fijo en un pequeño detalle que antes no había llamado su atención. Todas las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas y se veía movimiento en el interior. Esto no era algo normal. Lucius y Narcissa se iban a la cama relativamente temprano. Ella siempre era la última en dormirse justo cuando el último de los elfos domésticos entraba en su cuartucho.

La mujer morena abrió con rapidez la puerta de entrada. Cuando entró lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el ruido. Sonaban gritos que procedían de más adelante, del comedor de la casa. Temiéndose lo peor, Bella corrió hacia allí. Si los autores los habían encontrado debía intentar salvar a Cissy para que ella, al menos, pudiera cuidar de Draco. La mayor de las hermanas Black abrió la puerta de entrada del comedor y delante de ella se presento un espectáculo lamentable. Ninguno de los presentes había notado su presencia pero ella desde su posición podía verlo todo.

Su sobrino había vuelto a casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Aunque en vez de tener unos padres amorosos esperándole tenía a Lucius. Bella observaba como los últimos efectos del crucio que Lucius había lanzado sobre su sobrino pasaban.

- **Eso te enseñará Draco a no rodearte de asquerosas sangre sucias** - habló el mayor de los Malfoy

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Sangre sucias? ¿Draco? Sabía que por lo menos la tradición purista de su sangre debía de habérsela inculcado su hermana por lo que no era lógico que su pequeño sobrino asustado hubiera mantenido ninguna relación con una sangre sucia.

Lucius volvió a levantar la varita dispuesto a lanzar otro crucio pero su varita salió disparada contra la pared contraria. El hombre miró hacia la puerta y todo el color de su cara desapareció súbitamente. Allí estaba su cuñada hecha un basilisco mirándole como sí le fuera a matar cuando estuviera dormido

- **¿Qué derecho tienes, Lucius querido, a hacerle eso al niño?** - pidió la mujer morena con su típico deje de locura.

Draco miró hacia la puerta. Allí estaba una de las mujeres que aparecían en las fotos que su madre tenía en uno de sus viejos álbumes. Draco observó a la mujer no se parecía a madre por lo que dedujo que era Bellatrix, la hermana más mayor de las Black. Le habian contado que su tía fue a Azkaban tras la caída del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pero que había logrado escapar junto a su marido y su cuñado este verano.

- **Bel...** - interrumpió su nombre cuando noto la mirada de muerte que la casi mencionada le daba **- Señora Lestrange solo le enseñó a mí hijo una lección. No creo que deba meterse** - dijo el rubio mayor

Bella le observó atentamente, analizándolo y pensado su siguiente paso. Cuando hubo decidido que hacer, cruzó la habitación y le lanzo un crucio. Cuando se hubo pasado el efecto del hechizo se agacho al nivel del hombre y levantó su cabeza

- **Esto te enseñará una valiosa lección. Espero que la hayas aprendido aunque yo estaría encantada de repetirla tantas veces como haga falta** - murmuró solo para que el la oyese

Mientras esto pasaba, Draco miraba la escena bastante sorprendido. Le habían dicho que su tía no quería a nadie y que era déspota sin sentimiento pero aquí estaba ella defendiéndolo de su padre. Su tía giro su cabeza y le miro con sus ojos negros ónix cosa común en su familia aunque en ella tenía algo distinto, un rasgo salvaje que los hacía parecer más atractivos.

- **Draco **- hablo suavemente mientras se acercaba a él y le colocaba una mano en el hombro - **Soy tu tía Bella** - murmuró la mujer

Draco subió la mirada hacia la cara de su tía y lo que vio allí le impacto. Los ojos de su tía estaban humedecidos y de su ojo izquierdo resbalaba una lagrima que iba ya por su mejilla izquierda.

Bella abrazó a su sobrino y se retiro apresuradamente de allí. Ahora le corría mas urgencia enviar como fuera la carta a Sirius. Cuando entra en la habitación, Rodolphus estaba durmiendo en la cama. Bella rodó los ojos y conjuro un aquamenti sobre su marido

- **Lárgate de aquí, escoria** - gritó mientras le lanzaba cosas a su marido a la cabeza

Una vez que Rodolphus se hubo ido, Bella se sentó y pensó en como enviar la carta a Sirius sin que nadie se diera cuenta

_¡Feliz año a todas!. Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo. He tardado en actualizar pero como dije siempre voy a poner un capítulo nuevo aunque tarde mucho. _

_Aviso: Aunque Draco parece OOC no lo es. El personaje va a evolucionar muuuucho_

_Como siempre se aceptan críticas, crucios, avadas, imperios, reviews, tomatazos..._


End file.
